


从良长评2

by out_of_the_shadow



Category: srrx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_the_shadow/pseuds/out_of_the_shadow





	从良长评2

你是远的一声叹息传来化作我的呼吸

让我叹口气。桃叽叽叽拖了这么久，终于是更完了，我也一路慢慢看完了，太难了。

先说说从良在我心里算什么呢。  
从一开始它应当只是一篇pwp，是夜里用来附和不知从何而起的绮色幻想。从这角度看来，这篇文，真的很辣，很合口味，于是追下去。  
后来它越来越不像是一篇pwp，或者说并不只是一篇pwp。它变得值得被放在心上琢磨。于是桃老师开始疯狂扎刀之后，几乎刀刀戳我心脏，刀刀致命。  
刚刚突然大结局了，有点怅然若失。  
结局让我哭得厉害，虽然也比不上绒绒走的那章厉害。  
它让我想起年关里去庙里撞钟的时候，整本看完的过程只是撞钟那一瞬发出的巨大声响，而最后完结的那个句号，反倒像是后来悠扬而去的回声。  
我应该要记它很久。

说说角色吧。

王晰，王晰。  
我要很努力才能对他客观。  
他年少就来四九城，被来往谈判啃得失了半边魂和肉。郑云龙是他的工具，是他的筹码，是他一手带出来的勾魂尤物。  
可又怎么不是另一个王晰。  
没有廉耻，没有思虑，没有得失的王晰罢了。

他这样的人，最好一辈子不要受情爱的束缚才好。  
才能清醒理智。  
如果不是被情爱迷了眼，怎么会看不穿周深不深的掩饰。

他把半辈子都丢进黑暗里，艰难地爬到这步高处，才能死死护住自己仅剩的尊严。  
却赤裸裸地被放在余笛和周深眼里，像是无谓挣扎的蝼蚁。

作恶多端，他该有一个不好的下场，不得圆满是他该有，可我总想到绒绒。  
王晰真的，没把郑云龙当回事吗，哪怕一瞬间。  
他看着郑云龙，想得起自己的过往吗。

他对阿云嘎有过情，可他惧怕惯了，自卑惯了。落魄大家里长大的孩子没受过过分的磨难，也过得顺畅。可他在四九城里不惜拿命才换来的富足，不及周家宅子里一方影壁来得堂皇。  
他嗅槐花的样子是阿云嘎最初放在心里的心动。阿云嘎何尝没想过给他一切，可王晰哪敢要，要了就是低人一分。  
所有的生意明明白白你三我七，我六你四。互不相欠。  
看见地处大连自己曾经随口一提略有遗憾的房产归在自己名下，他说他要把欠阿云嘎的命还给他。  
到头来他都不想欠着别人的。

郑云龙害他烫了腿，被忤逆了于是送郑云龙到九馆。后穴的伤要上药，死活不肯经人手，余笛亲手，他才僵着身子不再反抗。  
镜子屋那么久，周家少爷大婚的红毯那么长，阿云嘎书屋里的房产证那么重，不知他看清没有，他前半生劳劳碌碌，想抓紧的，一分都没留下。  
他不过想做场生意，却动了情。  
向阿云嘎一样，把自己搭了进去。

周深。  
他像个早熟的孩子。  
他什么都懂，什么都不去经手，他只要声色犬马，安心做个棋子就好了。  
何苦把自己变成一个大人，去尝爱情的苦。  
他骗王晰，骗到自己动了心，不敢澄清。  
只能等到余笛帮他戳破假象，让王晰认清自己不过是个玩物。  
至此，要结束，怕也是个好结局。  
何必再有后来的纠缠。  
作茧自缚，哪还有什么一生守候。  
守候什么，像养着个娈童一样，养着王晰吗？  
到底要怎么样，才能学会爱。  
才能互相都安好。

阿云嘎  
我对他一直都是旁观者的角度。  
可最后几章我每次哭都是为他。  
惊雷在他手里立起来，他努力不必王晰少。年少失孤，中年失爱，像是老天和他过不去。  
他把王晰当自少年起心里执拗留存的一丝美好，可是这个哥哥终究如过了期的槐花酒，臭了他年少时所有的美好。  
他把周深当只会玩闹、又不得不护着的弟弟，又当他是周家嫡亲的少爷尊着敬着，可是周深一朝体味到唯有有权才能护爱人周全，不惜暗中使力要他自己交出惊雷。  
他把郑云龙当人生所有的未来，去规划，去设想。王晰亲手毁他所有设想过的未来。  
他瘫着痛哭的时候，心该有多疼，多空。

他看着跪下求他的周深，脑子里想的是如果他当初跪下求人的时候，也有人愿意、能够饶过他，把郑云龙留给他，该多好。  
郑云龙对他是个意外。  
意外地，占据了他此后所有的人生。  
满满当当。

我不知道该用什么样的语气提起郑云龙。  
于我而言，他是我最喜欢的一个。  
初见的时候他是一个精致的娃娃，定制款，为所有沉溺情利里又有权有势的人定制。乖巧的用身体作王晰的筹码。  
无往不利。  
什么时候开始上心的呢。  
他太纯粹了。  
纯粹地只拥有性爱的技巧，也是一种纯粹。我开始不被他情欲里的样子心动，我为他的纯粹心动。  
他不再是个精致的娃娃。是一株傍着王晰存货的菟丝子。  
他活着，不具生命力，可他活生生地站在我眼前。  
他会冒着王晰生气的险，用王晰教他的办法对着王晰索求一个亲吻，一个“求求你”之后不会存在的妥协。  
然后他遇到了阿云嘎，他被摁在阳光下的窗边做爱，他越过一个又一个山洞去北边的草原。  
阿云嘎从一个于他而言，如应当服侍妥当的任何一个金主一般，并无不同的人，变成了他的嘎嘎。  
他有了小羊嘎嘎，也有嘎嘎。  
他突然像个人，完整的人。  
我初始为他的这些变化感动不已，直到后来我又疑惑。  
对他来说，去做个人，真的有必要吗？

他挣扎着想要留住他唯一的小羊嘎嘎，不惜伤了王晰，被送去九馆，这和他之前做的事没什么不同，他没有办法因为这个去恨王晰，可我恨。我看着他被丢进九馆，变成一个被撕碎的玩具，嘴里眼里只有小羊的时候我恨王晰。  
王晰给了他一条命吗？是，可他也只给了一条命。  
一条郑云龙曾经想要逃离却又无力改变的命，一条把他过往衣不蔽体食不饱腹却能站着看一抹天边夕阳的尽数抹去的命。  
得病，似乎变成了一个必然的走向。  
王晰的逃避，阿云嘎的不甚了解。

青岛的海边他冲进海里把自己洗净，他不想要做一个不干不净的人，他想干干净净的和阿云嘎在一起。  
还好，他最后的生命里，是个干干净净的人，能和爱人相爱，结婚，留下不长人生对未来的希望和期许。  
还好，他不恨任何人。  
还好，他学会了说谎，用爱去哄阿云嘎。  
真好。

他的眼睛看不见的时候，我在想什么呢：  
他还记不记得年少时街道尽头天边的晚霞。  
还记不记得窝在浴缸里在阿云嘎头顶撒下一捧水，“我错啦，你快来惩罚我”之后，阿云嘎的爱意。  
还记不记得第一次看到青岛的海时的熟悉和亲切。  
还记不记得他和阿云嘎一起看中的西西里的房子。  
还记不记得像海一样湛蓝的婚戒在病床前闪着光的样子。  
有没有忘记青岛听到妇人们辱骂艾滋的话。  
有没有忘记给他带来离别的小羊嘎嘎。

他是不是也懂了。  
所以才让阿云嘎要和晰哥好好的。  
要晰哥和深深好好的。

我不管啊，绒绒，记得来生平安喜乐。

关于结局。  
祝贺完结。  
一个开放的结局。

阿云嘎把周深推进镜子屋里，推向王晰。  
那一声“嘭”，在我认为。  
是王晰朝自己开了的枪——阿云嘎，我还你这条命。  
我更倾向，周深进去的瞬间撞歪，并未让王晰死掉，或许伤，或许残，不重要了。  
还不清的，别还了。他给郑云龙的是一条活着的命，他拿走的，是一个完整的人。

阿云嘎，最终还是听了绒绒的话。  
不知道为什么，越到后来的剧情，我越来越频繁地想起声入人心第一季阿云嘎试唱心脏时候的特写镜头。  
他是不是也坚定了眼神，望向飘渺远方。  
还好，山山要出生了，来年四月，带着爱人和山山去西西里吧。

越过一个个山洞的光影交错，去看春天。

写这些字的时候，正在听歌。

你是远的一声叹息，传来化作我的呼吸。  
相遇在一场叹息的雨，总是不由你拥抱相聚。  
呼吸叹息，于是分离。

就为了落下让爱人叹息分离，分离叹息，不能呼吸。  
就为了落下让爱人再拥抱一起，拥抱一起，在另一场雨。

我为自己下一场雨。  
END


End file.
